Many teachers and disadvantaged students lack exposure to research opportunities in the biomedical and health sciences. This limits their ability to encourage or pursue careers in the health care fields. The objective of the proposed program is to improve the precollege education of disadvantaged high school students by expanding the 12 year involvement of Louisiana State University (LSUMC) into the Jumpstart Summer Enrichment Program. Specific aims are (1) to improve the scientific and discovery-based teaching skills of middle school and high school teachers to providing summer research projects and employment opportunities that expose them to the latest scientific concepts utilizing modern laboratory technology, and (2) to motivate students scientific interest by providing mentored hands-on research and employment opportunities to encourage health care career decisions. Over a seven month period, the program director will recruit science teachers and high ability disadvantaged students with a strong science background and interest. These participants will be paired with LSUMC faculty members, who will serve as mentors/counselors for eight weeks of research and employment opportunity. Supplementary activities will include participation in in-house seminars, tours, and research using the medical library. The program also provides for on-going partnership activities throughout the year. The effectiveness of the program will be assessed for both teachers and students (1) for teachers by the implementation of discovery-based teaching skills and a written review of concepts and techniques learned in the program and (2) for students by comparing participating students with non participating by ages, school, and intended major. Tracking them through their undergraduate years, to determine how many in each group will graduate in a biomedical or health related field and matriculate into other professional schools. At the completion of the eight weeks research program students, teachers, and LSUMC mentors will complete a written program evaluation. The number of disadvantaged students pursuing health care professions at every level should increase as a result of the program.